


А знаешь что ещё красивое?

by Re_examing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: — Ойкава Тоору?





	А знаешь что ещё красивое?

**Author's Note:**

> Mне ещё никогда не было ТАК стыдно во время написания работы

— Фикусы, — говорит Вакатоши. С его губ срывается пар и ветер уносит его куда-то вверх, где он станет облаками.  
  
Тендо поднимает бровь. Нет. Сначала он провожает взглядом пар, вырвавшийся изо рта капитана, а потом поднимает бровь. Семи говорит, это ненормально. Что именно ненормально он не уточняет, но Тендо и не спрашивает. Он знает, что ненормально всё.  
  
— Что насчёт фикусов? — интересуется Ушиджима, несколько раз сжимая в кулак и разжимая пальцы правой руки. — У них сочные листья. Мне нравится сеть капилляров. Она приятна на ощупь.  
  
Тендо задумчиво оттопыривает губу, успешно обходя какого-то ребенка, прилипшего к столбу кончиком языка. Сатори слегка улыбается сам себе, вспоминая как ещё два года назад это было его самой большой зимней проблемой в жизни. Год назад его самой большой зимней проблемой в жизни были слишком узкие ядовито-зеленые джинсы, которые в любой момент могли треснуть, если бы Тендо поскользнулся. Его нынешней самой большой проблемой в жизни вне зависимости от времени года была сексуальная ориентация.  
  
Сексуальная ориентация у него была на Ушиджиму Вакатоши.  
  
Сексуальная ориентация Ушиджимы Вакатоши явно была на фикусы.  
  
— Не, — Тендо привычно выгибается назад и продолжает идти высоко поднимая колени. И, хотя так он больше похож на курицу, вид на облака вполне себе чудесный. Те лениво тянутся по небу, тяжелые. Скоро снег пойдёт. — Фикусы это твоя парафия. Мне бы… что-то необычное.  
  
Ему бы самого Вакатоши, а вот растением он может и сам быть, думает Сатори.  
  
Ушиджима минут пять молчит, задумчиво сверля взглядом замерзшие лужицы на дороге. Тендо на эти лужицы с хрустом наступает и радуется. Кеды мокрые дальше некуда и носки вместе с ними, но его греет сила любви. Точно так, думает Тендо.  
  
— А тебе зачем в цветочный? — он цепляется рукой за очередной столб и делает поворот вокруг него, почти врезается в удивительного мальчика Ушиджиму Вакатоши. Тот почему-то не отодвигается и проходит мимо, чуть задевая его плечом. — Почва?  
  
— Ага, — вздыхает Вакатоши, совсем по-человечески, — хорошая почва — залог…  
  
— Да-да, мы в курсе.  
  
— Ещё субстрат надо купить. Мама приобрела новую улитку, а та привередничает, и…  
  
— О. Точно. Надо посмотреть как там мой хомяк, — вспоминает Тендо, — заглянем на кладбище как-нибудь.  
  
Удивительный мальчик пожимает плечами и уходит чуть вперед, неосознанно позволяя Сатори пялиться на место, где собирается пятая чакра человека, которое сейчас обтянуто теплыми вельветовыми штанами.  
  
— Облака красивые, — выдыхает Ушиджима, удивительно разговорчив сегодня. Тендо запрокидывает голову. Облака как облака, думает он, вроде обычные.  
  
— Знаешь, что ещё красивое? — Вакатоши смотрит вверх.  
  
— Ойкава Тоору?  
  
Ушиджима зависает. Тендо просто-таки видит этот круг прогрузки, который, как в том меме с котом, появляется на лице капитана после его слов.  
  
Сатори бы честно принял это за попытку подката, если бы не знал так близко Вакатоши и не знал, как тот одержим Ойкавой Тоору, который, к слову, кажется начал отвечать ему… взаимностью???  
  
Судя по тому, что, как минимум раз в неделю, эти двое уходят куда-то гулять, а потом Ушиджима выглядит довольно загадочно, Тендо может себе позволить страдать от платонической любви.  
  
Ойкава-чтоб-его-Тоору.  
  
Ну конечно! Ойкава же красавчик и обольститель женщин, который всегда старается выглядеть максимально натурально. Не то чтобы Тендо очень волновался из-за него, но ему самому до красоты и натуральности было как до луны пешком. Чего стоят только его рыжие волосы! А пугающий взгляд? А эта гибкость? А с недавних пор усилившаяся одержимость капитаном???  
  
Семи говорит это ненормально.  
  
— Ойкава? — наконец-то переспрашивает Вакатоши.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— При чём тут он?  
  
— Ну как же, — Тендо прыгает, сбивая руками сосульки с фонарей, — он же краси-и-ивы-ы-ый, — скрипит он, как старая тумбочка.  
  
Ушиджима хмурится. Очень мило. Маленькая школьница внутри Сатори визжит и падает в обморок от восторга.  
  
— Он тебе нравится?  
  
Тендо хочется хохотать. То ли это зима так действует, то ли нерадивый капитан.  
  
— А тебе, Вака-кун? — спрашивает он и сбивает сосульки с последнего фонаря.  
  


***

  
  
В цветочном тепло. Тепло и полным-полно всякой зелени. Они немного останавливаются рядом с кактусами и суккулентами, которые коллекционирует Ушиджима, объясняя это тем, что на ощупь они мясистые и приятные. В отличие от Ойкавы, думает Тендо. Если бы Ойкава был растением, он был бы старым иссохшимся лопухом. Именно так.  
  
Вакатоши рассказывает о суккулентах, но Тендо его почти не слышит, только видит, как шевелятся его губы. Как ни странно в изобилии ароматов цветов он точно улавливает запах, который исходит от капитана. Терпкий, немного резкий запах концентрированного травяного чая, сырой земли и совсем немного — сладковатой пыли старых книг. Сатори знает его ещё с детства, когда они только познакомились и летом вечно таскались между спортивной площадкой и домами друг друга, оставаясь на ночь то тут, то там. Мама Ушиджимы всегда бросала в ванну свежие травы, чтобы якобы отгонять злых духов подальше от их старого дома, а потом помогала им мыться, ополаскивая волосы этим крепким настоем из трав, из-за которого волосы её сына принимали странный слегка зеленоватый оттенок. Тогда это было ритуалом, чем-то более мистическим, чем страшилки, которые они рассказывали друг другу посреди ночи, время от времени прикидываясь спящими, когда родители проверяли так ли это. А сейчас Вакатоши делает это просто по привычке.  
  
Когда Тендо наконец-то снова возвращается в реальность, тот все ещё говорит и его губы движутся в гипнотическом ритме.  
  
— Красиво… — говорит он себе.  
  
Ушиджима резко фокусируется на нём.  
  
— А знаешь… Кто ещё красивый? — говорит он.  
  
— А? Менеджер Карасуно?  
  
— Менеджер Карасуно? — снова это выражение лица.  
  
— Ага, — Тендо трогает ворсистый цветок какого-то кактуса. — Она красотка.  
  
— Она тебе нравится?  
  
Он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Она всем нравится, разве нет?  
  
Вакатоши хмурится, задумавшись. Тендо бы сделал с него мем, где женщина думает, а вокруг полупрозрачные формулы. Эта мысль настолько дурацкая, что Сатори не может сдержать смех и хохочет вдоволь минуты три, ухватившись за плечо капитана, пока флорист не награждает их злобным взглядом и клацаньем секатора в руке.  
  
Они немного останавливаются у полок с множеством сортов роз и Сатори трогает свои волосы, замечая тот же оттенок. Хотя, он скорее ассоциирует себя с какой-то пальмой домашней, у которой верхние листья красные, и название которой он не помнит. Наверное, следовало бы спросить у мамы Вакатоши. Может, он так и сделает как-нибудь при встрече.  
  
Он трогает тюльпаны, пока никто не видит, кроме Ушиджимы, но тот ему ничего не говорит, только следит внимательно за его пальцами. Сатори немного стыдно, и он прячет руки в рукава, задев что-то. Но, оглянувшись, замечает только, что капитан быстро сует руку в карман.  
  
— Всё окей? — Тендо склоняется к букету гладиолусов, вдыхая аромат. — Ох, восхитительно… — говорит он.  
  
— А знаешь… Кто ещё восхитительный? — Вакатоши спрашивает это с максимально непроницаемым лицом.  
  
Сатори смотрит на него и лихорадочно перебирает в голове варианты.  
  
— Э… Акааши Кейджи? — Предполагает он.  
  
— Кто? — Ушиджима морщится, прикрывая рукой ухо.  
  
— Ну, сеттер Фукуродани. — Тендо только сейчас замечает, что там был беспроводной наушник, который капитан быстро прячет за шиворот. Он пожимает плечами и идёт дальше, в раздел дворовых растений. Там не только жарко, но и зелено, словно джунгли какие-то. — А-а-а, когда там уже лето наконец?! — он ерошит себе волосы, потом снова приглаживая их назад.  
  
Вакатоши останавливается рядом с кустом, на котором одни только цветки, похожие на розы. Кажется, они называются Цубаки. Его мама точно делала им чай из этого растения, когда Тендо ночевал у них.  
  
— Камелия, — говорит он, — долгое время символическое значение этого цветка не раз менялось. Камелия считалась «Самурайским цветком» — её носили в качестве украшения. В пятнадцатом веке возникло поверье, что прикоснувшийся к цветку камелии самурай, будет обезглавлен. Скорее всего эта ассоциация появилась потому что цветок цубаки, опадая, не рассыпается на лепестки. В древней синтоистской традиции камелия цубаки была одним из символов богини солнца Аматэрасу, от которой якобы ведут свой род японские императоры.  
  
Тендо на этот раз не пропускает всё мимо ушей только потому, что открывает википедию, проверяя, действительно ли тот запомнил кусок статьи.  
  
— Знаешь, в современной Японии камелию считают символом стойкости и долголетия, — Ушиджима немного молчит, то ли вспоминая, то ли подбирая слова, — но еще она считается символом разбитого сердца и большой любви.  
  
— О как… Красиво. — Сатори кивает и прячет телефон.  
  
— А знаешь, кто… — начинает было снова капитан, но не успевает закончить.  
  
— Сугавара Коуши???  
  
— Что? Нет! То есть, да… — Путается он, прежде чем вспылить. — То есть, какого черта, он встречается с Савамурой, почему ты считаешь его красивым?  
  
— А ты откуда знаешь, что он встречается с Савамурой? — Тендо определённо это начинает нравиться, поэтому он старается как можно дольше удержать раздражение между ними. Тем более, Ушиджима давно так не злился. — Ойкава сказал? — издевательски тянет он.  
  
Одно удовольствие. Вакатоши покрывается красными пятнами и сжимает губы в тонкую полосочку, но быстро берёт себя в руки.  
  
— Да, Ойкава. — Говорит он холодно. — Смотри — гибискус.  
  
«Кажется, обиделся», — думает Тендо.  
  
— О… — он поворачивается в сторону поистине огромного куста посередине помещения. Тот выглядит внушительно, а несколько цветков приятного алого оттенка почти размером с голову. — Вот это мой размер! До чего отличное растение! — Сатори прыгает вокруг горшка, пытаясь достать пальцами до верхушки.  
  
Флорист недовольно смотрит на нарушителей спокойствия, пока Вакатоши покупает почву. Тендо выбирает несколько суккулентов для себя и ещё один для капитана, тот, на который он смотрел дольше всех. Он думает подарить растение, когда Ушиджима придёт сегодня ночевать, после того, как занесёт домой свои покупки.  
  
— Знаешь, — начинает тот, получше перехватив пакеты.  
  
— Кто ещё красивый? — хохочет Тендо. — Прости, прости, я просто не мог не пошутить…  
  
Вакатоши хмурится.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Я не приду сегодня. — и, немного ссутулившись, поскорее уходит в сторону своего дома.  
  
Тендо еще пару минут неловко топчется на месте, смотрит на стайку суккулентов в пакете, потом переводит взгляд на небо, на котором все так же не собираются тучи, и наконец-то уходит домой тоже.  
  


***

  
  
Когда ему приходит сообщение, Тендо успевает полежать несколько часов вниз головой на кровати, прокрастинируя, упорядочить суккуленты по оттенку зеленого и розового, сделать себе четыре кружки чая, но выпить только две, сбегать в магазин за колбасой, хлебом и шестью пакетами рамена быстрого приготовления, приготовить какую-то пародию на шоколадный кекс и (случайно) лимонадный лед и  _даже_ поучить английский.  
  
Он чуть не валится со стула, когда телефон внезапно начинает кукарекать, и обещает себе обязательно сменить рингтон на незнакомые номера. Впрочем, может и не надо.  
  
 ****

«ТЕНДО-КУН, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ЗАБЕРИ УШИВАКУ ИЗ ПАРКА ОКОЛО МОЕГО ДОМА!!!»  
  
«ОН УЖАСНО РАССТРОЕН И СТРОИТ УЖЕ ДВЕНАДЦАТОГО СНЕГОВИКА»  
  
«НЕ ЗНАЮ ЧТО У ВАС ПРОИЗОШЛО, КОГДА ОН УБРАЛ НАУШНИКИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ЗАОРАЛ, НО ПРЕДЛОЖИ ЕМУ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ»  
  
«Я УЖЕ НЕ ВЫДЕРЖИВАЮ, ТЕНДО САТОРИ-КУН»  
  
«и дай ему наконец-то закончить подкат!!!!!!!!!»

****  
  
Тендо несколько минут смотрит на сообщения, вслед за которыми приходит ещё одно — с адресом, и начинает очень громко смеяться, попутно одеваясь.  
  
Когда он приходит по адресу, его встречает «терракотовая армия» из пятнадцати злобно смотрящих в одном направлении снеговиков и один угрюмый Ушиджима Вакатоши, усердно лепящий снежного предводителя. Сатори несколько минут стоит молча, а потом подходит к нему и помогает скатать и водрузить друг на друга два огромных снеговых шара. Ушиджима понемногу расслабляется и успокаивается, доделав снеговику максимально злобное лицо. Он также цепляет ветку-руку, указывающую в том же направлении, в котором смотрят другие снеговики. Тендо, кажется, слышит из того дома отчаянный вопль «ИВА-ЧАН, ОН ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ ЛЕПИТЬ ДЕМОНОВ!!!».  
  
Он хихикает и вместе с Вакатоши отходит немного, посмотреть на результат. В груди разливается какое-то хорошее тепло, а может он просто упрел, пока помогал капитану. Тем не менее ему приятно.  
  
— Эх, — неловко начинает Сатори, —  _красиво_  получилось…  
  
Он смотрит на Ушиджиму. Ушиджима смотрит на него.  
  
— А знаешь… кто ещё красивый?.. — так же неловко спрашивает тот.  
  
Тендо снова смотрит на Ушиджиму, стараясь не трястись от смеха.  
  
Какая-то полуночная птица плюхается на ветку дерева над ними, сбивая оттуда снег, который искрится в тусклом свете луны.  
  
Ушиджима смотрит на него с каменным лицом, ожидая вопроса «кто?», а потом внезапно краснеет. И Тендо не выдерживает, смеётся, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и смеется ещё сильнее.  
  
— Ты, Вака-кун, ты самый удивительный мальчик на планете, — не переставая улыбаться, он прижимается губами к губам Вакатоши, и тот наконец-то выглядит счастливым и смотрит на Сатори с сияющими глазами. — А теперь давай сделаем ещё несколько снеговиков поближе к дому Ойкавы, чтобы утром его хватил сердечный приступ. Вот потеха-то будет, ну!


End file.
